


Mage in the Tower

by RangerSylv32



Series: Sylvanas and Jaina Adventure Series [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anduin Wrynn Needs a Nap, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Exploring, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jaina Proudmoore Needs A Nap, Other, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Sylvanas Windrunner Has Feelings, Sylvanas Windrunner Needs a Hug, Tragedy, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerSylv32/pseuds/RangerSylv32
Summary: Jaina Proudmoore is the most important prisoner in Torghast, rather than being placed in a room with various torments, she is placed in a large room inside a bubble like cell. Her only company is Sylvanas Windrunner, her hated enemy. Will they find common ground? Can Jaina get through to Sylvanas or will the banshee do as she is told? Meanwhile the rest of the characters go through their own traumas and get the chance to explore.Complete AU where Jaina is in Anduin's place I have a friend to thank for that idea! There will be different POVs per chapter I thought I would try that out this time.
Relationships: Arator the Redeemer/Anduin Wrynn, Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Taelia Fordragon/Tess Greymane
Series: Sylvanas and Jaina Adventure Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059704
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Jaina

**Author's Note:**

> Jaina is tired of Sylvanas's enigmatic vagueness.

Torghast was just as imposing inside as it was outside, its high ceilings and pointed arches could make even the tallest night elf feel short. The tower was also cold and uninviting, the sounds of terror were commonplace and feelings of hopelessness and despair were as present as snow on a mountain. The braziers in the room did little to brighten the room deep within the tower but it did provide warmth to the only occupant inside. While the room was vast and spacious the mage inside still felt caged in further, she was in a small circle of runes, they pulsed with a magic she only vaguely from Frostmourne all those years ago when Arthas was the Lich King. She tried to walk out of the runed circle but was met with a force field of some sort, she smirked; only the illusion of freedom to walk around the room. Apparently her previous escapes from the other prisons in the maw had been noted, she also did not have her staff. "Not sure I could even get out of here with my staff..." she murmured and tested the bubble again, it stung and burned her skin when she touched it. At first she thought taking a step outside the circle would set off traps but no, she was trapped in a bubble, inside a locked room, inside a vast and terrifying tower. 

All the Lord Admiral could do at this point was walk the length of the circle as boredom started to set in, worried for the others as she was, walking around or standing in a circle was mind numbing. _Gods, atleast give me a bloody book!_ She said in her mind, she doubted her tormentors and captors would really care that she was bored and uncomfortable. She worried for Anduin and the others that had been captured along with her for some...reason...she was trying to figure out why Sylvanas Windrunner went through all this trouble. She also wondered what this Jailor wanted, she recalled what he had said to her as she held her arcane shield for the adventurers to escape with, "I have exactly what I need." Which was what? A mage? For what purpose would he need her for? So many questions entered her mind then and now; atleast she could think, the screams she heard were faint. 

"Beware, Beware..." Jaina started to sing softly, just how long had she been in this room, or in the maw? It felt like eternity, until she heard footsteps and a door unlocking and locking again. She sighed and wondered who it was now, what fresh torment would she have to endure, the footsteps were closer and closer until she could see the lithe frame of Sylvanas Windrunner come into view. Jaina felt an icy prickle of frost magic at both palms but remembers that it might bounce back at her, the banshee smirked almost as though she had read Jaina's mind.

"I do hope you are comfortable, Lady Proudmoore. I know it is not what a woman of your station is used to," Sylvanas's purring double tone filled the room, she walked languidly and stared at the mage patiently.

"I have had worse, Lady Windrunner," Jaina lied, she had been in enclosed spaces before but never like this. She opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by Sylvanas as her own question was answered.

"Do not bother asking how your friends are, a place like this is not going to be safe, even for the dead, though the aesthetics might be pleasing to the Forsaken."

"I would not expect them to be, this not a holiday resort by the looks of it..." Jaina paused as she heard the last bit of the sentence, "Oh, were you looking for a new home after you destroyed your other one?"

"Funny, Proudmoore, very funny, but no, I would not even choose this place as a second home," Sylvanas snapped.

Jaina smirked again, she could battle Sylvanas with words if not with her staff. She knew both of them were equals in power and intelligence, if a battle of wits was what Windrunner wanted then she would get it. "Wait, you would not want this place?"

"No, as dim and dark as it is, it is not ideal for my---anyway that is not why you are here," Sylvanas's voice turned serious but the smirk remained.

"Then why am I here Banshee? I had work to do before you had your minions snatch me up into the sky and put me in chains," Jaina's agitation was starting to shine through, as was her tiredness. She didn't even have coffee that morning, she just heard Taelia shout about the mysterious black clouds over Tirgarde Sound. "I did not even get my coffee." She muttered.

"Oh...I am sorry that I cut into your schedule, should I have sent a letter detailing my plans to kidnap you and schedule a date when and where?" Sylvanas's sarcasm was partial frustration on her own part, what did the mage expect?

"No...thats...nevermind! What nefarious plan do you have for me?" 

"Simple, you will be a weapon we will use to achieve our ends."

"I am sorry what? I will not be used in such away, or do I not get a choice in the matter?"

"You will have a choice yes, but first will you hear me out?"

"I do not really have much of a choice Sylvanas, so yes I will hear you out, then tell me what my choices are."

Jaina watched as Sylvanas walked around the bubble before speaking in her elegant voice, she started to speak of the unfairness of life and death, Jaina wondered if the banshee was projecting her own issues on the unfairness of her own fate onto everyone else or she genuinely thought this was unfair for everyone. "I do not think destroying everything is going to solve your problems."

"That is not what I meant, we are breaking a system that has always been flawed, do you not understand? Every decision is made for us, even in death, the afterlife chooses which realm of death we will go to. How is that fair? Proudmoore, we can't even choose who...we cannot control any aspect of our lives or even afterlives for that matter." Sylvanas sounded passionate about this, Jaina was not used to hearing such conviction, she could not think of what to say. "Through the Jailor, we will finally have control over our fates" There it was, the reason behind her allyship with this monster. Jaina could not help but wonder if the banshee was being manipulated herself, or was the jailor being manipulated? She also could swear she heard a hint of sadness and...hope? Did Sylvanas Windrunner actually have some hope still?

"I can see where you are coming from, but how do you know he is not using you? I saw how he treated baine, like a toy to be thrown away, what if you are just that? You usually are not one to trust others so willingly, and...come to think of it why should we get the choice of what afterlife we get when we do not know what the options are already?" Jaina asked as a thought came to her mind.

"Most people do not know where they will end up, while I would not want the choice made for me...did you know where you would go? When you first...actually that is not my business," Jaina watched as Sylvanas balled her hands into fists and knew she went too far.

"No, it is not. You have a choice to consider, join us willingly, or be made to serve," Sylvanas said coldly, gone was the sarcastic wit and smirk. 

"Not much of a choice, I thought you believed in free will, your own people got more of a choice than I am getting," Jaina stepped forward and felt the burn of the bubble at her chest.

Sylvanas said nothing and walked out, Jaina could not believe the audacity of that woman, but then again maybe she should not have brought up her death at the hands of Arthas. Jaina recalled the day she heard about the attack and rumours that followed on what had happened to the Ranger General, some said she was outright killed and her ghost haunted the spot in which she died, others said that Arthas did unspeakable things to her before killing her and turning her into a banshee to serve him, there were a few other rumours she recalled that just got more macabre as she heard them. It was not until a few years later she found out the truth; Sylvanas had been denied an honourable death and had been raised as a banshee, she was forced to kill her own people. This happened when Arthas attacked Dalaran, Sylvanas again was used as a weapon against people she would have tried to protect.

Jaina had pitied Sylvanas for years, she almost wanted to speak to the banshee when they were both in Northrend as the one thing that brought them together was Arthas. She saw how disappointed Sylvanas had been at not being the one to deal the killing blow, but at the same time, she saw slight contentment as her killer had been slain. Jaina wanted to approach her then but the Dark Lady had swiftly left, she wondered what had occurred after that. "Not that we would have bonded and become best friends ofcourse..." she said to herself, it would not be like her and vereesa; bound together through Theramore's destruction. She could not picture Sylvanas melting into her arms and crying about her traumas and past, no, not the stoic and unreadable forsaken ruler.

The words of Sylvanas again echoed, "Afterlife chooses where we go huh?" She wondered exactly what that meant. She did not know where she would end up, she knew some assumed where they would go but how can one choose what one does not know? She could see the injustice of it, but she wanted to know more. The mage would ask Sylvanas if she came back, she had to for she had given Jaina a choice and was vague about it. 

"I am so tired of your vagueness," Jaina wanted to say but didn't, she doubted Sylvanas would be entirely truthful, she always kept her cards close to her chest. "One way or another I hope to get a better answer from you, Windrunner."

Jaina walked around in a circle again and looked at the runes, again they looked like Frostmourne's runes, she should ask about that. She felt weary and mentally she was just done with everything. She wanted coffee and a nap right now, maybe this was a dream? A hallucination brought on by the lack of her favourite beverage to sustain her throughout the day. 

She sighed as her legs gave out, she felt heavy, weighed down by this place, the situation, and now the banshee going on about life and death being cruel. She drew little circles into the dirt on the floor and within minutes she started to fall asleep. She would not notice the runes quietly disappear long enough for the banshee queen to place a pillow under her head and a blanket over her body before leaving her alone again. 


	2. Sylvanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas's thoughts and plans are called into question as she really thinks of what Jaina has said. She even pays yet another visit to Jaina's cell, perhaps to try and persuade? or because she is secretly lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas has doubts when she talks to jaina again and engages in a battle of wits to pass the time.
> 
> On Sylv's second death I think alot of edge of night was either retconned or expanded upon so it is only my guess as to how she ended up in the maw. Since we do not have a definite answer yet I will create one. Feel free to give me your theories. Also it has been awhile since I read Edge of Night so I might have it wrong so again this is my guess on what happened with this new lore.

"Leave her to me, you have seen what she is capable of, I can get her to see reason," Sylvanas said while also craning her neck to look up at the giant being known as the Jailor. She almost wished she could just float up to be at eye level but that would be pointless. His booming voice interrupted her brief thoughts on the height difference and she quickened her pace to keep up with the long strides of her ally, she almost wondered if he could just crush her with one kick of his foot. After more conversation and planning she was told to check on their "Guests," she had heard Thrall and Baine and that was enough for her, Anduin was...in another bubble like Jaina's. Jaina would be last and... _what will I say to convince her?_ Sylvanas asked internally, she kept thinking on this over and over along with the prospect of being used as a weapon herself as the mage had suggested. _Am I just another tool? As she suggests? No...he promised long ago he could help fix the system_...She told herself, recalling the pact. A pact she sometimes wondered if she should have taken, her second death had been at her own hands and briefly she had seen that peaceful place again when she died the first but instead of going to that place she had been pulled down to the place of suffering. She never saw the arbiter because those val'kyr had been watching and had intervened, she was given a choice, was told of the broken system, and for a moment that seemed like an eternity she was left in torment until she agreed. _I only wanted release! my hunt was over...my kill stolen from me but it was over...why can I not control anything that happens to me?_ She thought and then wondered where she would have gone had the Jailor not intervened.

"Revendreth? maybe?" She wondered aloud as she made the last climb of stairs to Jaina's cell, "I have committed a lot of sins in many eyes. Maldraxxus? I have a warriors heart...Bastion? Probably not...maybe my first death...Ardenweald? no...my brother Lirath dwells there."Sylvanas continued to speak as though someone were present and the thought of her little brother made her smile briefly. She had found out from some night fae that she released secretly, they said that Lirath Windrunner was a huge fixture at the Star Lake Ampitheatre with his music. Sylvanas missed little sun and felt a pang in her chest when she heard about that, _ofcourse he would be playing his music._ He wanted to be a ranger too but his best skills were with a lute. Her thoughts went again to her death, she would have been separate from him as she was now. Her mother was a Kyrian, she had found out, and had been sorted to be one of courage. _Suits her_ , she mused quietly as she unlocked the metal gates and stepped through.

Jaina was sitting cross legged on the ground when Sylvanas entered again, she did not look up when the banshee neared the bubble prison. "Giving me the silent treatment now, Proudmoore?"

"No, I am just bored sitting here." Jaina answered, Sylvanas could see the rather bored and tired expression. She thought the mage had gotten more sleep while here, apparently she was wrong to think that.

"I am sorry anything I can get you?" Sylvanas's purring voice could not hide the insincerity in it as she spoke.

"How about a book? And finding another weapon to use because I will not be one! I was giving what you said some thought and while I can sort of see what you are wanting to do I will not be used as a means of achieving it. You might as well have me tortured if that is your plan!" Jaina had stood up while speaking and was nearer to the barrier again.

"Temper, temper, Proudmoore...tsk tsk..." Sylvanas raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Been practising that speech have you?"

"No...but.."

"I have no intentions of having you tormented and I was hoping for a civilised conversation, you are getting a way better accommodation than the others I can tell you that. Or would you prefer white hot fire surrounding you?" Sylvanas sounded threatening as she mentioned the fires from the soulforges, she knew Jaina had not been there before but she could find herself visiting if she wasn't careful.

"That does not sound enterprising in the slightest, so I guess you expect a thank you?" Jaina remained defiant, as tired as she was she would battle Sylvanas with words if that is what she wanted.

"You are most welcome, I can see it is going to take awhile to convince you, perhaps I need to elaborate further?" Sylvanas changed the subject, maybe she was a little too vague last time. She had a habit for being vague and holding her cards to her chest, she had reasons for that and one of those had been betrayal. She had been betrayed so many times there so few she could truly trust so she kept everything to herself and a limited amount of rangers which included her Champion Nathanos. Another part of her just liked to keep others guessing, it amused her in a way.

"You could tell me more about the realms, what is broken about them?" Jaina asked, she was more calm now and ready to listen, that was all she could do anyway. Jaina sighed, _is this what I am to endure? To be an audience for Sylvanas's ideas and plans?_

"I suppose I could give you an idea of why the system is broken and what the realms are like, though I doubt it would change your mind."

"Try me? I still would not want to be a weapon as you described but I can stand to hear you drone on and on about how life and death have mistreated you."

"This is not about me Proudmoore, well it is to an extent, but it is about everyone who suffers as I do, those who have had their choices taken from them, would you not want control of your fate? I mentioned this before. We are remaking the system so that it is more just and fair...I know we went over this. While this is partly for my own pain, it is also for others." Sylvanas walked around the circle of runes once more as she spoke, not really revealing anything more which seemed to infuriate the human again.

"Yes, yes, you said this before and I find myself not so sympathetic, just get on with it windrunner!" Jaina's voice raised an octave and it make Sylvanas smirk.

Sylvanas started by explaining how each realm was supposed to work and paused every now and again to see how Jaina would respond, each time the mage remained quiet to allow for more explanation. She told her of the fact that each realm merely wishes to use the soul as a means to power up their realms that they end of serving, sometimes very painfully like Revendreth which was where the worst souls went to as a last stop before the maw. Jaina frowned at that, "Rubbing someone's sin in their face then humiliating them about it is no way to redeem or help them...It is nice to see they have a chance to atone but..." Jaina stopped, would Revendreth be where Sylvanas would go now? or should go atleast? She could see the Banshee going to Maldraxxus for her warrior spirit or even bastion when she selflessly gave her life to protect her people. "So in Maldraxxus you get used for spare parts, Revendreth tortures you, Ardenweald you get to be reborn...or atleast the wild god's souls, and in Bastion they erase your memories so that you can ferry souls?"

"Pretty much, I can understand to an extent on that with bastion, you must reserve your judgement on the souls you are ferrying to the arbiter, but to have your personality and everything that made you who you are? Not to mention their path is followed without question, something does need to be fixed there and maybe their Archon will realise that." Sylvanas walked around the cell again. "If I gave you the ability to choose my fate what would you do? Keep me here in the maw? Send me off to Revendreth where they would no doubt use me as a battery or make me burn in the light? I would certainly deserve it." 

It was a loaded question and it made Jaina uneasy to answer, sure Sylvanas needed to be punished and answer for her crimes but..."Not like that and it would not be up to me, if revendreth is where souls like you and..." Jaina was thinking of others to compare the banshee too, "those like you would go than I would put you there, or maldraxxus. You can put your bloodlust to good use in defending the Shadowlands, or...I would make you choose." Jaina had turned the question and choice back on Windrunner which surprised Sylvanas.

"Here I thought you would keep me here in the maw, clearly I was mistaken."

"I am sure there would be some who would love to see you in torment here but what would that solve, you almost seem at home. Why not send you to a place where you can atone or put your skills to use, despite all you have done you do have the recurring theme of wanting to protect others then failing." Jaina's words hit Sylvanas again and she clenched her fist. 

"That hurt proudmoore, but its good to know you think I deserve a second chance," Sylvanas's spiteful temper was coming back. 

"You did ask, Windrunner...Now I have a question for you? Where would you put me?" Jaina stood with her head tilted to one side as she regarded the elf.

"Probably Ardenweald as I could not see you in bastion, and I am unaware at this point of any magic like realm where you would fit in," Sylvanas wanted to say Revendreth for Jaina had as much blood on her hands as she and was not sure if she had atoned for them or not. Though part of her could not bare to see Jaina treated in that way by th Venthyr.

"I see, I guess having an animal soulshape would bee something." 

"I could see you with a fox shape."

"Why?"

"I have my own reasons."

"Keep your secrets then."

Sylvanas nodded and smirked again, she elaborated as much as she could when Jaina looked at her expectantly. Jaina was engaged now and it was almost hard to keep up when more questions arose about the more peaceful realms, _maybe this is a way I can make her come around to my thinking?_ Sylvanas felt a shred of hope in her, _have I gotten through?_

The banshee grew quiet as she considered her next move and next words, Jaina could refuse again and then Sylvanas would have to think of another tactic, another way to win her to the cause. She needed to get Jaina to come on side willingly, for if it was not her than the Jailor would be the one to deal with the mage and he was not one to use words. He would use force without thinking of what Jaina would say, she would be made to serve. Much like Sylvanas, in a way she was giving Jaina something she did not get and right now the Jailor was letting her persuade and do things her way, _but for how long?_ she asked herself, _how long will he wait?_ Things are falling into place and there was no telling how much leeway she was going to be given.

She paced back and forth, wondering what more she could say as her thoughts once again drifted to the possibility that she too was a weapon as Jaina had once suggested. If so than she could not fail, she looked up at Jaina with a burning intensity in her gaze, should she reiterate the choice? Right now she was just willingly explaining but why? Maybe its because I am partially lonely and the Lord Admiral's company is better than anyone else's right about now.

"Sylvanas?" Jaina's voice ripped through her thoughts and she looked back at the human.

"Sorry I was lost in thought, you know what I will mention again right?" Sylvanas asked, ready for the angry voice to fill her long ears.

Jaina sighed, "I know, I have a choice, be made to serve or choose to join willingly. I still do not understand why you even give me this choice, are you going to leave dramatically again?"

"No, I just wanted to get that out of the way," Sylvanas replied flatly.

"What now? While you did satisfy my curiosity I still feel like there is something you are not telling me," Jaina was really pushing it this time but it was an innocent enough question.

"I...could just...stay here awhile and torment you with my presence," Sylvanas suggested with a sly grin on her face, she was not going to admit that she felt very lonely and oppressed in this tower like every soul and mortal that was locked up here. She did not feel "at home" as Jaina put it earlier and almost wanted to correct her but at the same time she did not want to open up, _why should I? We hate each other._ She kept telling herself.

"I guess I could suffer your presence awhile longer, not like I have anywhere to be," Jaina fired back, also not wanting to admit that the Banshee's company was better than no company at all. "As insufferable as you are banshee, talking to myself has grown boring." She adds with her own smirk.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness or so I am told, spent too much time with Alleria maybe?" Sylvanas was joking ofcourse but sometimes her humour came off wrong to some people.

"I think that is if you are hearing voices and answer back? In that case your sister is the mad one," Jaina fired back, she was determined to match Sylvanas's famous wit.

"Yes but there are actually voices in her head, sure she could be driven to madness but...if you only think you are hearing voices and talk to them does that not make you mad?" Sylvanas asked almost in a challenge, she had her hands behind her back now and a smirk that Jaina wanted to punch off her face.

"I...never said I was hearing voices, only that I have been talking to myself to fill the void of silence or distract myself from hearing cries of torment," Jaina explained, less wittily this time and more serious.

"Relax, proudmoore I am only playing around, no need to take it personally," Sylvanas waved her off in a dismissive gesture to further infuriate the mage.

Jaina shook her head, perhaps agreeing to let Sylvanas stay was a bad idea, she wanted to reach out and punch her in the face right now. Or just freeze her, she could still be there but quiet. "I am not taking it...nevermind, Windrunner."

Sylvanas let out a short bark of laughter, "So I win then? I knew I would."

"Win? What do you mean win?" Jaina asked incredulously.

"Battle of wits, you fight well, I think I will leave it here though," Sylvanas said and bowed graciously and saw the annoyed expression on Jaina's face which brought a smile to her own face. "I will see about some...books...if we even have any." she started to head up the stairs when the Lord Admiral spoke up, "will you be back later or..tomorrow...however time works here?"

"I do not know, it depends on where I am needed, we will duel again, and you will need to make your choice." Sylvanas said and ascended up the stairs finally and let out an unneeded sigh. She was probably needed back wherever the Jailor needed her, she was beginning to regret her decision to ally with him and doubt was entering her sub conscious mind. Still she could make this work, she had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the slow updates!


	3. Tides will turn when the banshee learns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple days pass when Jaina is not visited by Sylvanas, she starts to overhear something that could change the state of things. The only question is will Sylvanas believe her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaina learns things
> 
> As does Sylvanas.

A few days had passed since Sylvanas had visited Jaina's cell, during that time guards had brought in a book for her to read and said nothing. Jaina was shocked they had even given here that but it must have been Sylvanas's doing, she started to sing Kul Tiran folk songs to occupy her time and keep the worry and anxiety from her mind. _Where was Sylvanas? Why was she not here irritating me?_ She started to pace as she sang softly, strangely enough the souls in torment seemed to quiet a little as though they were listening. This was similar to whenever Sylvanas entered a room and everything went quiet, even the lights in the room dimmed at her presence. Jaina let her mind wander in the song and thought of Taelia, _I hope shes alright._ "Beware, beware...hmm...." 

Jaina's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clanging at her door, her heart began to beat faster, _was that Sylvanas?_ She waited and forgot to breathe for a second and frowned when all it was was the guards at the door leaning against the bars.

"This was alot easier when all we had to worry about was that mortal with the mourne blade, now we got mortals rescuing our captives, breaking into the Runcarver's prison...whats next?" one of the guards asked in a decidedly annoyed tone.

"Who knows, I want to know when that pointy eared undead is going to get this one to join us, it sure is taking a long time." The other guard said and pointed back at the prison to which Jaina was currently in.

Jaina remained quiet and moved close enough to sense the bubble and still hear what they were going on about, "Mourne blade? Mortal? What are they talking about?" She whispered to thin air and continued to eavesdrop.

"I remember when that blade was made and the helm, they did look impressive. Do you think it was a mistake to allow the dread lords to take it and...well you know...enslave a mortal being? I noticed that they kept getting defeated..." The guard asked, he did not dare say this in front of the Jailor ofcourse so talking to his only friend in the tower he had that chance.

"Personally I just liked watching what the mortals did, one of them cut a path of destruction in his own homeland and then that pointy eared woman's home...still cant believe we have to listen to her." The second guard rolled his eyes, he did not like taking orders from a mortal even if she was the Jailor's favourite...for now.

"I do recall that, I always thought that was a waste of his time and resources though and in the long run Frostmourne was destroyed...."

"Frostmourne?! That....was...." Jaina strained more and risked getting burned by the bubble, she began to wonder if Sylvanas knew this. The very blade that slew and enslaved her was created by her ally! _She needs to know this..._ Jaina became frantic and worried but pushed it back to learn more. 

"The Runecarver makes some pretty nice blades...too bad the Jailor shut him away, think it was because of the destruction of the blade and failure of the mortal?" The first guard asked.

"Maybe, I think the Runecarver started to refuse to make more and then was cast aside...enough talk its the banshee..." The second guard said and straightened up when Sylvanas approached. They both had on impassive expressions even though they both despised her, the idea of a mortal lording it over them was abhorrent.

They opened the gates for her and left their shift to continue their conversation, Sylvanas paid them no mind. She wanted to see Jaina, she was bored and had secretly lead the maw walker to Anduin's prison. 

"Lady Proudmoore?" Sylvanas had only just entered when she saw the mage pacing in her cell, she was mumbling to herself and looked very flustered. "Lady Proudmoore?"

Jaina looked up and stared at the banshee, she could not speak for a minute and almost missed the two "Lady Proudmoores." She took two slow and measured breaths before standing still and addressing Sylvanas, "We need to talk."

"That is precisely why I came here, I do apologise for the absence I was busy," She said rather coldly.

Jaina swallowed, there was a chance that Sylvanas would not believe her at all and would just storm off, or she would believe her and still storm off. _What if she already knows? No...there is no way Windrunner would side with someone that had a hand in her torment...unless she had some plan because she already knew? J_ aina was confused and watched the ears on elf swivel like she was thinking about something.

"Nevermind your absence I have something more important to tell you, what do you know of mourne blades?" Jaina asked carefully.

Sylvanas tilted her head in bafflement, "It is another name for a rune blade as I understand it why?"

"What if I told you that I overheard the guards talking about a very specific one?" Jaina was still unsure how to put this without it coming back to bite her later but Sylvanas needed to know this.

"Guards gossip, I would think you would know this Proudmoore...now get to the point I am tiring of your game," Sylvanas's eyes burned brighter and her double tone voice was stern. She did not come here to have a guessing game with the Lord Admiral, she folded her arms and waited, she originally was going to ask about the book she sent and see if Jaina liked it.

"The guards were talking about Frostmourne and how it was created here," Jaina quickly said it, straight and to the point. She watched Sylvanas's expression go from annoyance to incredulity and mistrust.

"How can you be sure? The guards say a lot of things that are inaccurate."

"Not this, Sylvanas they described how this...Runecarver made both Frostmourne and the Helm of Domination."

Sylvanas brought a hand reflexively to her midsection where the wound still remained, the echo of the blade still stung her even though it was fragmented. She stepped back to collect herself, _Jaina could be lying...she could be trying to get out of her choice and get me in a vulnerable place..._ "I do not believe this."

"Whether you choose to believe me or not is up to you, Windrunner I am only telling you what I heard. Your ally had a hand in---"

"SILENCE! I know what you are trying to do, Jaina! You are trying to get out of this choice by turning me against my ally! I will not hear it!"

"Sylvanas...please listen to me."

"No...I will not."

Jaina could see conflicting emotions on the banshee, fear, paranoia that this could be true and yet another person has stabbed her in the back, she really wants to trust this Jailor. "What did he say to get you to ally with him? I know you very little but I know you to be very distrustful of everyone."

"I have my reasons to be distrustful, all anyone does is betray me," The hurt in the Dark Lady's tone was clear, "He promised that we could fix this afterlife."

"You are sure it was promise?" Jaina was having her doubts, Sylvanas did not want to believe she could have been manipulated.'

"How do you know I am not using the Jailor for my own ends?" Sylvanas countered angrily.

"Because I can see how betrayed you look, now please what did he do to convince you?" She pressed.

"He had me brought to him...he said that the other realms would just use me if I did not help, he also said I would be put here for eternity unless..." Sylvanas stopped herself, she did not want to reveal this, she didn't even know why she was.

"Sounds like you did not have a choice then, eternity here or help him with whatever hes planning...Sylvanas does that not add up in your head? He creates frostmourne and contributes to the deaths of many including you and---"

"ENOUGH!" Sylvanas yelled and felt her darker powers rise to the surface, she could not believe this, "I will find out for myself!" She vanished before Jaina could say anything and then started to pace again anxiously, she knew this would happen but she wanted the Banshee to know what she was getting into.

\-------------

Sylvanas stormed into the Runecarver's oubliette and quickly noticed he only had one arm chained, she did know of this giant being but was not too sure on who he was exactly. She only knew he was a swordsmith that the Jailor sought to lock away in a cold room that could be forgotten. She looked at the bare prison and chains that housed the large swordsmith and summoned her usual icy calm, she walked with a purpose and a resolve that any maldraxxi or kyrian would be impressed with. 

The runecarver looked at her, "Oh...another visitor?" He was not entirely sure who this woman was or what she was doing here, he could tell by her armour who she was allied with. "Did he send you?"

"No, he did not, I came to confirm a few things if you do not mind?" Sylvanas asked, keeping her tone even and cool.

"Depends on what you want to confirm, my memory is not what it used to be," he admitted sadly.

"What do you know of Frostmourne and the helm of domination?" She asked, not mincing her words.

The Runecarver's eyes widened under his helm and he tried to peer at her from his awkward position, he had that memory recently returned to him. "I was forced to create that cursed weapon and the helm, after which he threw me away." He did not elaborate much but it was enough to cause the small figure at his feet to shake with rage and shock. "I can show you the memory if you wish to see for yourself." He offered not realising that the very blade he created was what had caused her undead state.

"No, it is fine, I only wanted to confirm that this was the correct information I had been given. If I could I would see you freed, it seems he likes to through away his toys." Sylvanas had the feeling of her unbeating heart drop to her stomach, she held her midsection again like she had been stabbed by frostmourne again and needed to get out to think. Jaina was right?...this was not a ploy to get me to release her? Even with this knowledge I...what should I do now? Her plans needed to change, she still wanted to fix the shadowlands but now she wanted to do another thing and would need Jaina for it.

The banshee queen returned to Jaina with a shocked look on her face, "you were not lying."

Jaina resisted the urge to say I told you so and instead gave her a nod, "what will you do now?"

"I am not sure, but I may need your help," Sylvanas replied.

Jaina said nothing but was glad that she could get sylvanas to listen, perhaps they could work together now that the tide has started to turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvanas is trying to believe in the cause


End file.
